1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle driving force control apparatus for a vehicle in which a pair of drive wheels are driven by a drive torque from an electric motor. Preferably, the electric motor is driven with electric power generated by a generator that is driven by an internal combustion engine. The electric motor transmits drive torque to the subordinate wheels by using an electromotive force generated by a generator.
2. Background Information
A vehicle driving force control apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No.11-243608 in which an internal combustion engine drives the front wheels and an electric motor drives the rear wheels. A clutch and a reduction gear are installed in the torque transmission path from the motor up to the rear wheel shaft. The motor is allowed to run idle until the motor rotational speed reaches a speed that is equivalent to the vehicle speed, then the clutch engages while electrical power to the motor is temporarily cut and thereafter the motor restarts and the output torque gradually rises.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved vehicle driving force control apparatus. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.